


ART - The Wall

by Tarlan



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: For SGA Reverse Bang 2018





	ART - The Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Tears In Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053265) by [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel). 



This is my entry for SGA Reverse Bang 2018. Unfortunately no one created a story to go with the art during the challenge but the lovely elaiel felt inspired to write a wonderful story. Click on image for larger size.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like Tears In Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053265) by [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel)




End file.
